


Awaken

by Helie_Bloom



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helie_Bloom/pseuds/Helie_Bloom
Summary: Nobody truly remembers how the undead came to be. We've heard of them in comic books and movies, but we never really thought that they could become a reality. We thought that they would stay within the fictional world and come in contact with characters of all sorts. However, we never expected to hear a countrywide announcement that a mysterious outbreak has occurred throughout different states and that anyone feeling ill should be reported to the authorities. That was one of the many signs that I picked up on that the society I grew up and learned to survive in had been shattered and that it was now kill or be killed and rise up again as one of THEM.





	1. Run

**Keith Kogane's P.O.V**

       The luminous lights of Shiro's apartment towered over me as I strode inside. I had another argument with my dad and it turned out to be the reason today became one of those bad days that you just need to escape into another setting to feel warm inside and calm again. Shiro's apartment always brought me a sense of serenity from the bonsai trees resting on every table to the overall scent of green tea that roamed the entire apartment. He had given me a key once I told him that living with my dad had become worse and worse after he got into a drinking habit that I knew he wouldn't just walk out of spontaneously and I've come in and out of this apartment whenever I felt like it ever since.

      Shiro was sitting in his office, his MacBook Air lighting up his features as he typed what I assumed to be another chapter of the novel he was writing. He always had this passion for writing that I could never seem to get. Once he was inspired by something, he'd take out a pen and paper and write down poems and character descriptions before the thing that had caused such excitement would fade into a memory of yesterday. He sold a few books last year and made a decent amount of money off of them, but it never seemed to be enough to get his parents to get off his case about getting a real job and by a real job I mean going back into the army.

      He had been deployed numerous times and with that came the heart stopping memories of the lives he had taken and the sound of gunfire that became an everyday sound for him. He would wake up screaming and crying when I'd sleep over, praying to God that he'd be safe in his own mind for just that night. He never spoke about his time out there with me, but I could tell that writing was his only escape and I had to deal with it.

"Hey, Keith. What brings you here?" I looked down at the polished wooden floor and stuffed my hands into my pockets. He frowned, saving his changes to the document and closing his laptop, getting up and putting a hand on my shoulder.  
"You two fought again, didn't you." I numbly nodded, Shiro pulling me into a tight hug, noticing I had begun to shake.  
"It's okay, little buddy. Just stay with me tonight. It'll all be fine." This had happened so many times that his words were nothing new to us. I'd stay over and he'd let me borrow his pajamas and I already had boxers in his guest room and we'd end up watching anime on Crunchyroll until I fell asleep. Shiro would then carry me to the guest room and tuck me in before attempting to sleep himself only to end up battling his nightmares. It had become a routine that both of us enjoyed.  
"Yeah, I know." I softly replied but felt the hairs on my neck rise when a sudden, boisterous noise escaped Shiro's Amazon Alexa where he was playing some classic MCR just a few moments ago.  
"Attention all citizens of the United States of America, an outbreak of an unknown virus has occurred and is claiming lives as we speak. Symptoms include a pale complexion, dulling of the eyes, a high fever, rashes on any part of the body, scratches or bite marks found on the body, and moaning noises escaping the victim. If you or anyone you know are experiencing these symptoms, please contact 911 immediately. Report to the docks in your state to be contacted by the national guard and taken to a safe area." The monotone voice of a government official spoke and I shared a quick glance at Shiro who was already shoving clothes, food, water, and all of the knives in his kitchen into a duffle bag.  
"Keith, go get the pistol under my bed." He demanded urgently and I quickly ran into his room, making sure to clutch my crimson backpack tightly as I did so. He took it and stuffed it into the duffel as well before tossing it over his shoulder and grabbing my hand, walking out of the apartment complex without caring if he left the door unlocked or not. He put our belongings in the trunk of his car and we sped off towards the docks; towards safety.

**Pidge’s P.O.V**

 

        I sat in the back of my period four AP history class, biting my lip while the teacher ranted about some students not turning in the homework from last night, not that it mattered to me since I seemed to be the only one who did their work besides Hunk and Lance. Speaking of Lance, he was leaning back on his seat, winking at me about what I guess was something inappropriate that somebody had said considering there were fits of laughter escaping the entire class all of a sudden. I heavily sighed, staring at the clock religiously, waiting for the last five minutes of class to be over. Suddenly, a loud, blaring noise escaped the speakers and everyone covered their ears to prevent themselves from becoming deaf. The noise ceased and a monotone voice followed afterward.  
"Attention all citizens of the United States of America, an outbreak of an unknown virus has occurred and is claiming lives as we speak. Symptoms include a pale complexion, dulling of the eyes, a high fever, rashes on any part of the body, scratches or bite marks found on the body, and moaning noises escaping the victim. If you or anyone you know are experiencing these symptoms, please contact 911 immediately. Report to the docks in your state to be contacted by the national guard and taken to a safe area." It said and a few gasps rang around the room and panic finally settled into my heart. I got up, the only thought on my mind was Matt, my brother who was in class on the first floor of the school. My legs burned as I ran out of the classroom and down the stairs, Lance and Hunk yelling at me to come back only to reluctantly follow behind me with the fear of something going horribly wrong. I stopped in front of Matt's AP Bio classroom and knocked on the door, the teacher Mr.Overland opening the door and shuffling us inside.  
"What're you doing outside of class?! This isn't a drill, Katie." He reprimanded, but I shrugged it off and gazed at Matt, who was sitting in the back next to the window.  
"I know it's not a drill, sir so Ms.Nuñez let me come here to stay with my brother and friends since I assume we're all heading to the docks." Mr.Overland thought for a moment before pointing to three empty desks that were by Matt's and we sat down immediately, not wanting to stretch the deal any farther.  
"Attention all students, we will be moving to the buses by classroom numbers, so classroom numbers 1-59 may head to the busses outside." The principle said nonchalantly through the speaker and we all stood up, lining up and walking outside and sitting down inside of the busses. Students were taking out their phones and texting their parents and friends, asking them what was going on. Lance was on the phone with his grandmother and Hunk had been texting his girlfriend Shay for a good ten minutes. Matt was currently texting Shiro, his friend from when they volunteered at the local animal shelter like it was his lifeline.

I picked up my phone, dialing my father's number only to be sent to voicemail.


	2. Cruel Angel's Thesis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Keith and Shiro make their way to the safe zone, Keith finally figures out why Shiro is so scared. The Broganes finally find other survivors and for Keith, finds a rival.

Keith's P.O.V

 

We had been driving for 40 minutes in complete silence, the tension lingering in the air. Shiro's breathing was short, like he were internally panicking not that I could blame him. The government just told everyone to basically evacuate their states and it couldn't be a prank unless half of the government was drunk or high. Suddenly, realization hit me like a truck.  
"Shiro, they're not going to ask you to come back." I began, but he shook his head.  
"You don't know that, Keith. If this is even more serious than it already is they have no choice. I can't just leave you alone in some shelter somewhere." He shot back, gripping the wheel tighter than he should.  
"It's all going to be fine, Shiro."  
"Where the heck am I going to drop you off?! With your dad?! I don't think so!" So there we went, our eyes on the road, but that came to an end when a figure came into view. They were hunched over, staggering foreword like a soldier with a battle wound with their arms dangling at their side like streamers at a birthday party. Shiro stopped the car, squinting to get a better view of the figure, only for his complexion to pale almost immediately. Their eyes were glazed over and their skin a sheet white turning into a sickly shade of green. Their jaw was hanging loosely from their skull, missing teeth creating pitch black holes in their mouth. Shiro noticed their arms had begun to move and reach out towards us, their moans reaching our ears and causing alarm to erupt from us like lava from a volcano. Shiro stomped his foot on the gas pedal and zoomed past them, noticing there were more of them ahead.  
"Are those.....?"  
"The infected." Shiro answered simply, gripping the steering wheel tighter as he made sharp turns to evade the mindless creatures lingering the streets.  
"We're running out of gas!" I warned and Shiro gazed down at the meter on his car, noticing it was turning a dark scarlet.  
"Shoot..."He sputtered out, looking behind us to see a hoard of those...things stumbling towards us. "Keith, I'm gonna stop the car. Start running while I get the duffel bag. Is there anything in that backpack that we'll need?" He queried and I shook my head.  
"What about you?!" I shouted and Shiro didn't seem to reply.  
"Just trust me." He said as he stopped the car. I immediately opened the door and ran down the speedway, not looking behind me. I heard footsteps syncing with mine as Shiro caught up beside me, the duffle bag in his arms.  
"How far away are the docks?" I asked and he scanned the signs on the side of the road as we ran.  
"About a half hour away by car so maybe an hour by foot? Well, not if we're running for our lives." He answered, our legs burning as they began to slacken with each step we took...at least mine did.  
"If I stop, go without me-"  
"I'll carry you." Shiro's tone was firm and confident as the sound of a vehicle approached a bit ahead of us.  
"A bus!" I cheered as I noticed a canary yellow school bus...that was being attacked by the creatures from before, children were being pulled out from the windows and eaten alive, their blood staining the clothes of the monsters that had claimed their lives. Shiro quickly reached into the duffle, grabbing his pistol and shooting them in the head, not missing a single time. The monsters began to drop like flies with each gunshot that rang in the air.

After they had all fallen, we bolted to the bus, hoping that there was at least one survivor inside. We were surprised when we saw numerous students sitting inside, many of them recognizing me. I suddenly gasped, realizing that they were all students at Garrison Academy. Shiro was let into the bus and he grabbed my hand, pulling me inside as the doors swung shut again and the bus began to slowly move.  
"Why didn't you guys just drive on top of them?" I asked, a young woman with cherry red hair shrugging.  
"Our bus driver is an idiot that was too chicken to." She answered simply, not caring that the driver had begun to glare at her as he drove down the deserted road.  
"Shiro?!" My brother figure looked up, wondering who had called for him only for his onyx eyes to widen. I curiously followed his gaze, wondering what had gotten him so surprised only to smile. It was Matt and Katie, old friends of Shiro's since him and Matt used to work at an animal shelter together. I had met them a few times, but got to know Katie more than I did her brother. She was a pure genius that I knew would get her placed in the Academy, so it was no surprise to me that she was there.

"What's going on?" Matt queried, believing that since Shiro was once a soldier he'd know more than anyone did, but he was later let down when all Shiro did was shrug.  
"I dunno, man. It's definitely not a drill especially since those things weren't staggering around before." He answered, Katie staring out the window as trees ran by us along with houses and fences.  
"They're zombies." She mumbled, Matt's lips parting and the whole bus went silent.  
"Zombies?! Are you crazy?" A boy with gorgeously tan skin and cobalt hued eyes shouted.  
"I'm serious, Lance..."At that moment, I tuned Katie out and let that name sink in. Lance . That name alone sounds like it could be found and praised in numerous works of poetry. It rolls off of my tongue quite well and I believe it seems quite fitting for him.  
"Keith?" I looked up and noticed Shiro had his hand on my shoulder like he did before this whole charade began.  
"I'm fine. Totally fine." The bus hit a bump and I tumbled onto Lance's lap. He was turning a dark red before shoving me off of him.  
"What's the big idea?" He questioned and I glared at him, casting my feelings aside.  
"It wasn't my fault!"  I was turning a darkened shade of red every second out of anger. I think I’m losing more brain cells as I was spending time with this idiot. Now I'm gonna have to survive the apocalypse with him. Great.


	3. Lament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Everything you want is on the other side of fear."

**Matt's POV**

            The ride to the docks was quiet, students anxiously texting relatives and friends to check if they were alright. Lance had been especially anxious since his niece went to the elementary school about three hours away from the safety checkpoint and he had no idea where the rest of his family was or how they were faring. It wouldn't be a surprise if they were overrun by the undead before they even get close to the docks. I eyed Shiro, who was quieter than he usually was considering he never seemed to shut up about his latest novel ideas and rough drafts. Then again, not everyday is the zombie apocalypse. Gently putting a hand on his shoulder, I forced his broken, onyx eyes to meet my lively amber ones.  
"You're scared, aren't you? You think they'll force you to come back-"  
"Don't talk about it, Matt!" Keith snapped, Shiro biting his lip before leaning against one of the many school bus windows,not minding the blood painting them as it began to dry and fall away in small fragments from becoming crusty.  
"Yeah...Yeah I am..." he admitted, his eyes becoming glassy as tears welled up in them, but I quickly wiped them away.  
"They won't. I promise." He had nodded that day, but I could tell that he didn't let my words touch his heart even in the slightest.  
"We're going to arrive at the docks in a few minutes." Katie said and I sighed with relief. Mom and dad are probably there, waiting timidly for us with their arms open ready to catch us in their warm embrace.   
"Who knows, Matt. Dad might actually have an explanation for what's going on since he kind of put me on voicemail." My blood froze and I turned to my little sister, eyes wide.   
"Voicemail?"  
"If there is one thing I know about Dr.Holt, it's that he never passes up a call from his kids." Shiro said sternly, the bus becoming silent as we pulled up to the docks. Cloudy, grey fog swam in the air as low moans can be heard from within it.  
"No way..."Lance's eyes became glassy as he stared off into the thick, wispy nothingness, any hope of finding his family safe and sound shattering at that very moment. Shiro got up and took out the pistol that he had said was under his bed, walking towards the door.  
"I'm going to check if anyone out there is alive." He said sternly and I pulled myself up.  
"Me too." Katie's amber orbs were wide with horror as her skin was the color of the bed sheets in her room.  
"No you won't." Shiro objected, but I cut him off.  
"I'm not letting you go alone." I interjected, knowing the bus driver was too scared to leave the bus. Shiro bit his lip before heavily sighing.  
"Fine." I followed Shiro into the fog of impending doom, my clammy hands stuffed into my pockets.   
"We can't make a noise." He whispered, hearing lowly moans in the distance.   
"Do you think there are any survivors?" Shiro looked away from me and back into the fog, the answer coming like a slap to the face. Suddenly, there was a scream followed by desperate cries for help. Shiro bolted in that direction with me following close behind. The screams growing louder and louder until finally we found her. There stood a woman with cinnamon toned skin and bleached hair. She was taller than most girls her age, looking to be around 5"8 with aquamarine eyes and faint freckles. She had one of those "zombies" wrapped around her waist and another grabbing at her neck. Shiro shot them both in the head, not shaken up over the lives he had taken, even if they were long gone from being deemed as human.  
"Are you alright?" I asked, helping her walk back to the bus, Shiro in the front with his gun drawn.  
"L-Lo...Lo...L-Lo......" She was obviously concerned about someone else, so I looked to Shiro for guidance.  
"Are you looking for someone?" He asked and she shook her head.   
"Yes, but I-I don't even know where he is anymore. Thank you for saving me back there. I-I'm Allura. Allura Altea." We noticed the lemon colored bus reveal itself in this cloudy mist, sending relief to course through our veins.  
"Do you know who you're looking for?" I queried, her grip on me tightening.  
"Yes,"  
"Well, do you know his name? We could go back there while our friends help you out in the bus." She avoided our gaze before taking in a deep breath and nodded.

**"His name is Lotor Diabazaal and I saw him vanish when THEY came to the docks and turned everyone."**


End file.
